Life of a Girl
by Keety Rhea
Summary: Daily Life of a Girl in HOL(hogwarts)
1. Default Chapter

Life of a Girl/Witch  
By: Keety Rhea  
Author's notes: Please know that I do not own Harry Potter or most of these characters. These characters are some of my friends who wanted to be part of this. The only thing I own is this story and the Character Keety and few more later in the story.  
Key: ". . ."-talking /. . ./-Thinking (. . .)-Author notes  
  
Eleven years past in this girl's life. Eleven years of a dark past. What could it of been. No one knows why.  
Chapter One: OWLS  
  
It was a mid-August day. A young eleven-year-old girl was standing looking out her large bedroom window. She did not look eleven she look more fifteen. Her hair was a deep brown but it always looked more jet black with blonde and deep red almost auburn. Her eyes were a blue-gray that changed colors with her feelings. Her body was mild built there was muscular areas but, the rest was mostly slim. Her skin was mostly a beautiful soft and light tan skin but, other parts were scared and the scars didn't really show. The scars came from her past.  
  
"Sis, could you help me?" A deep but soft voice asked. The voice came from a young man about fourteen with light tan skin. His body very muscular. His hair was as dark as the girl's but he didn't have streaks. His eyes could not change colors but he had auburn eyes really deep in color.  
  
"All right Vicenn," She answered. She walked out of her room and into one of the many grand hallways. The girl's name was Keety Rhea. Her family was and still one of the richest pureblood family. Most of her family members were Death Eaters. Only a few of her members were not Death Eaters. They were her grandparents on both side, four aunts, a few uncles, her two cousins, Vicenn her brother, and her sister Nikiya, and herself. She lost her grandparents when she was just turning ten. Only about eight months ago she lost all of her family members except for Vicenn, Nikiya, Angel, and Jes (cousins). Her family were murdered by their own kind (Death Eaters) because they found out that Keety, who was suppose to be a Death Eater fell for a muggle and gave information to OoP (Order of Phoenix). She then saw each family member be slowly killed.  
  
"What is wrong Vicenn?" She asked as she entered their living quarters. She saw Nikiya and smiled.  
  
"You and Angel have been accepted to Hogwarts (HOL). Here is your letter," He exclaimed. She opened and unrolled the parchment and it said:  
Headmaster: Rames (| Prof. Emerald Dybendahl | HOL Headmaster | Thoth's Gardens graduate |  
The Traveller | Have a biscuit! | Emerald Wizard Radio |) Dear First Years,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Prof. Patrick Chaotica  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black) One Plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales  
  
Please note that you may not take all these classes this year you will  
select the class you would prefer. Students May also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS   
  
Keety looked up and smiled.  
  
"I am going to Hogwarts. YAY!!" She screamed. She ran to her brother and hugs him tightly and smiles. She now noticed that there was another problem what about Nikiya and Jes. They were both too young and could not take care of themselves and somehow with the expression on her face her brother knew exactly what was wrong. "It is alright Keety. Mrs. Paniagua said she and Ernesto would take of the house and them while we are at school if that is what is on your mind." He answered. Keety's eyes turned almost pure gray and really wide at that Vicenn knew exactly what was wrong and already set it up and they were ready to go. "Let's get Angel and Jes and leave to Diagon Alley," She said and turned out the door and went to Angel's room and told her the news and her and Angel and Jes came to the living quarters and Vicenn took the pot of Floo powder and one by one they left to Diagon Alley,  
  
Until next time cya ^.^ - Keety 


	2. Chapter 2 part one

(I don't own Harry Potter. Also, I am dearly sorry for the last chapter. It was short and lame. Now, lets begin this fic) "_"-Talking /_ /-Thinking (_)-Author's notes  
  
Chapter 2: Diagon Alley Part 1  
  
With a bit of ash they reached the Leaky Cauldron (I know it is not technically in the Diagon Alley but, this is my story so yea: P)  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Rhea and Wingheart family. How is everything? What are you doing here?" Reily the bartender asked. Keety smiled and walked up to the bar and showed him the letter.  
  
"We are getting things for school. Well, goodbye hope to see you soon," Vicenn answered. All of them said goodbye to Reily and went outside. Vicenn tapped his wand on the wall a certain way. In mere seconds the once flat wall was now an archway to enter a small little city with many old buildings. They entered Diagon Alley.  
  
"KEETY!!" a voice screamed. Keety saw her adoptive sister Ella Dowling. Ella was the same age as Vicenn and in the same house too. Ella was skinny but also had a lean body, and was not that short. Ella always wore her dark brown with very dark red highlights down at her chin. Ella was always pale and had very lovely green eyes.  
  
"Ella! I missed you so much. What have you been up to?" Keety asked as Ella just smiled. Ella looked at Vicenn.  
  
"So, how is your wife and house life going?" She asked. Ella was always worried ever since she meet him during their first year. Ella was now a prefect she was going to have a lot of responsibility.  
  
"I am just fine and so is M.J.," he answered. Keety on the other hand wanted to go to Grigortts and then get her school things.  
  
"Can we get going please?" She asked. Ella and her brother just laughed. They were reminded of what they acted when they were younger.  
  
"Alright, were going now," Her brother said with a small smile, "want to come with us Ella?" Vicenn was glad when he saw Ella nod.  
  
Walking to the bank was sort of hard because it was so crowed. You always seem to bump into someone every five seconds. Keety bumped into many. While walking past Flourish's and Bott's she bumped into a thin girl with long shiny black hair. Keety guessed the girl was average height.  
  
"Oh my. I am quite sorry about that. I am such a klutz. Are you alright?" the girl asked. Keety looked up and noticed the girl's square- rounded glass, but behind those glasses was the girl's bright blue eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. I didn't fall on my ass at least," She answered with her hand on the back of her head and laughed nervously. The girl just looked at her and smiled.  
  
"KEETY!" she heard her brother yelled. She turned and waved goodbye to the girl. Keety got back to her brother.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked looking sort of pale. She knew that he cared for her deeply and loved her too. But, he is always worried about her.  
  
"I am fine," she answered. Angel, who was younger then Keety. Angel, was had a short-temper but, quite. Angel walked beside Keety.  
  
"Is school going be fun?" Angel asked. Keety looked at her. Keety didn't know the answer but gave Angel a smile. Angel looked like her worries were no more. Keety was glad she mad Angel happy.  
  
It took more then fifteen minutes to get through the large crowd.  
  
They were standing in front of a snowy white building that towers over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold is a goblin. She glanced at him as she walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin has a swarthy, clever face,  
a pointed beard, and very long fingers and feet. He bowed as she walked inside. Now she was facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with  
words engraved upon them:  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those you take, but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
A pair of goblins bowed at her through the silver doors and she was in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins are sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledger, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There are too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins are showing people in and out of these.  
  
She and her brother walked up to one of the counters and waited for their turn in getting to their vaults.  
  
"Excuse me, we would like to get into are vault. The vault number is 444 and here is the key to prove it." Vicenn said to the goblin. The goblin smiled almost looked evil and hit the tiny bell beside him and another goblin came to and showed them to the door and they opened and saw a little compartment.  
  
"Get in please," He said. They all followed the goblin and sat down. When the goblin sat in and the cart started flying through the tunnels that took them to their vaults. In mere seconds they were at their vault.  
  
"Vault number 444. Key please," The goblin sort of demanded and took the key from Vicenn. They all got out and the vault was opened. There more money then anyone imagine. (Remember they are rich. Really rich ^.^) Vicenn took at least three bags full of money.   
  
"I think that is all, take us back up," Vicenn said as everybody went back to the cart. The goblin just nodded and again in mere seconds they were back on the surface.   
  
"Ella, did you need money?" Keety asked. She hoped her sister had something. Ella just smiled. Keety was very confused.   
  
"Keety don't worry I have already gotten my things. I just came here because I bet you would be here as well as Angel," Ella answered with a grin. Keety smiled back and was relieved. They all walked out and stopped at the steps and looked at Vicenn.  
  
"First, we need to get you both a wand. We will get your guy's things," Vicenn said with a smile. They then left the bank and walked into the crowed again.  
  
That is all for now. Review please. Bye bye Keety^.^ 


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

(Now understand I know this story is lame but, I love my theme. Oh boy I need more reviews so come on everybody review) "_"-Talking /_ /-Thinking (_)-Author's note  
  
Chapter 2 part 2: Shopping and Meeting New People  
  
Keety, who was just smiling away because it was time to get her things. /This is it/ she thought as they walked through the crowd.  
  
"Now girls remember that we go through each store one by one and together. If you go running off you two won't see the first day of school," Vicenn said as he smirked. Ella smirked afterwards when she saw the girl's eyes become frighten.  
  
They reached a building on the far side almost close to the Leaky Cauldron. The store was very old looking, the glass window looked like more of mirrors then glass. The building was narrow and shabby. On the top of the building just above the doorway was a sign and it said with peeling gold letters:  
Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands  
Established 582 B.C.  
They walked into the old building and saw shelves and shelves of two- inch boxes. Keety eyes widened with amazement. While looking she didn't notice a man, an old man standing almost on top of them. He had wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.  
  
"Ah I was excepting you here Miss. Keety Rhea and Miss. Angel Wingheart." He said in a soft that gave Keety chills on the back of her neck. Keety looked at her brother and Ella and looked for comfort from them. They just looked at her with huge smiles almost they knew how she felt.  
  
"I must say I remember every wand I have ever made. I even remember both of your parents and the wands they were given," Mr.Ollivander said with a smile of pride. The tinkle of his eyes scared Keety and Angel. He looked at them and then took out a tape measure and made then hold their domiment arm. Keety held out her left arm and Angel held out her left as well. He measured the girls from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round their head. Mr. Ollivander explained about how a wand is made. Then after about ten minutes he finished and was wondering around his shop and gave them wands. He looked at them and somehow the whip the wand and things began to smash. He shook his head and took the wands away and went back into the back of the shop. After fifteen minutes and 4 wands each of them tried he finally came back with a smile on his face.  
  
"This here is a Maple, 14 inch, Knarl Teeth, Miss. Wingheart," He said and handed the wand to her and she felt different then anything. It seemed like it connected to her.  
  
"This here is a Butternut, 12 inch, Phoenix Tail Feather, Miss. Rhea," He said and gave her the wand and she felt the same as Angel. It was indescribable. Angel and Keety looked at Ollivander and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. Thank you so much," They both said with huge smiles on their faces. Vicenn went up to Ollivander and paid him and left.  
  
"Where to next brother?" Keety asked. Her brother just pointed at another not far from Oillvanders it was 'Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasion'. They got to the store and saw thousands upon thousands of Robes with all colors you could think of. Keety rushed in and yet again she bumped into someone. She look at the person, it was a boy. The boy was very tall Keety guessed about 6ft. She noticed that he had a buzz cut kind of hair and tan skin. He was not all built but, he wasn't huge it seem that the boy was in the middle. His eyes were jet black as her hair and had a tint of red around his pupil (I hope I spelled that right). She remembered his parents and him from a sort of party and then she knew it was Anthony Maximilius Lucifer Van Seschek, she always remembered him as a very mysterious and moody, and no one ever actually knew what he was up to... kind of weird for a good guy you could say. He also was very sweet and kind to her when she first met him.  
  
"Hello, I am sorry about that," Keety said hoping that he might remember her. She smiled and he smiled back she knew he knew who she was.  
  
"Hello Keety, how are you I mean I heard about your parents. I am sorry for you but I think they had it coming for them." Anthony said with a sad expression on his face. She just looked at him and then smiled.  
  
"It is all in the past Anthony. Are you here to buy robes for this year?" She asked. Angel came behind her and Keety could see Angel was blushing. When Angel was little she always fancied Anthony. Who could blame Angel the boy was sweet and kind and has looks and even has that type of charm to him that makes him prefect. Keety just smiled and looked at him.  
  
"Yes, I am going in. Are you?" He asked. She nodded and walked in then Anthony and then Angel and then the rest of the family. Madam Malkins saw them and smiled.  
  
"Hogwarts, dears?" She asked and they just nodded, "then please come to the back we have a girl in there as well getting fitted please just stand on one of the footstools. All of them (That means Keety, Angel, and Anthony) went to the back while the others just stayed back and smiled.  
  
Once in the back they did as they were told. Keety noticed the other person there being fitted. It was a girl her age about 5'4" and Keety would say she was medium weight. She had dark brown hair but it seemed lighter in the sunlight when she had to move. Her eyes were dark brown and almost pure black. Her skin was a tan color. Keety could see that this girl was shy, and usually withdrawn from public, very insecure about everything. To Keety she seemed very cynical and usually pessimistic, though reserved and avoids crowds. Keety just noticed that by the way she saw her. Keety had a talent for knowing people by just looking at them but never judged them by it.  
  
"Hello there my name is Keety Rhea. How are you?" Keety asked because she wanted to know this girl. She noticed the girl's hesitation at first but then looked at Keety.  
  
".. Hello, my name is Kaorien Hikari Otome. But, my friends call me Kaori or 'Kay. I am just fine today. This is my first year, what about you?" Kaori asked. Keety thought wow I might get along with her. /This is great/ she thought. Keety smiled and looked at her.  
  
"I am a first year too. I am fine too. Oh.I forgot this is Anthony Maximilius Lucifer Van Seschek and my cousin Angel WingHeart." Keety answered. Anthony and Angel said hello and went back to what they were doing. Kaori smiled at the small introduction.  
  
"Could I ask are you a muggle?" Kaori asked. Keety was worried that if she said she was a pureblood then she would lose this opportunity of having a new friend.  
  
"I am a pureblood, is that bad?" Keety answered. Kaori shook her head no and Keety felt relieved. Keety then asked the same question.  
  
"I am a muggle, but my parents don't the whole magical thing," Kaori said with a scaractisic tone of voice. It seems she didn't really like how her parents acted towards her ways but loved them anyways. Keety thought to herself of how much this girl is sort of like her. She could not believe it.  
  
"My parents and all my family except for my two cousin, my older brother, and my little sister are dead. They were either dead from old age or killed by Death Eaters. Most of my family members were Death Eaters. I am not like them at all," Keety said in a tone that she could not describe. She noticed that Kaori was not frighten of what Keety said. This relieved that she wasn't going to be frighten of her.  
  
"I am truly sorry for what happen to your family, I really am," She said and looked down. She then noticed the lady was finished with her robes and told her to get down. Kaori got down and looked at Keety.  
  
"I hope we are in the same house together. See you on the 1st of September them. Bye," Kaori said and smiled and left before Keety could say bye.  
  
It took about 45 more minutes until they left Madam Malkins stop. Then they walked down the street went into the Wizard's Wizarding Equipment shop. They quickly enter and leave. It was getting late and they needed to get home quickly. They went the Brass and Glass shop and did the same as they did in the Equipment shop.  
  
Then they finally reached the final shop was Florish and Blotts, which is the most famous book shop in that part of the wizarding world. It was a very old building but it was very large and sturdy. They entered and a bookkeeper came up to them and knew actually what they needed. They followed him everywhere and they all had a handful of books. They all paid and smiled. Keety asked to take a break by sitting down on the steps for a while. Vicenn gladly agreed. They sat down laying their books next to them.  
  
"I have to go," Anthony said and smiled and left in a dear flash. Keety wanted to go back into the bookshop and see if there were books she would like to read while she was waiting to go to school.  
  
"Could I or May I go back into the shop brother?" Keety asked. Vicenn said yes and smiled and gave her a bag of money and she went in. She stuck again in a crowd she bumped into someone again and fell.  
  
"Watch where you go. I was here and you made me almost fall," A girl's voice is sounded like said with anger. Keety looked up and saw a girl taller than most except for Anthony. The girl was slender and slightly muscular with red hair and green eyes. Two piercing in left ear, three in right (two lobs one cartilage). Her hair was chin length, flips out on the bottom, red with golden streaks. She was very pale. She wore clothes that were punky and it was a bit obvious that she was spoiled.  
  
"Sorry there is a crowd and I didn't mean to bump you," Keety said but wished she had not. She remembered this girl she was Alexia Malfoy. She didn't mind the Malfoys she got along with a few of them but Alexia she never got along with.  
  
"Well, if it isn't little girl Keety. What you want to go to school? I think you are not smart enough," She said with a smirk. The famous Malfoy smirk. Keety hated when Alexia would tease her. Her parents loved Alexia more then anything and tried to force Keety to be just like her. Keety hated it. Alexia and Keety were enemies from the time they were born.  
  
"Alexia leave her alone," A voiced said and a girl older then Keety came into view. The girl was 5'6". Her hair was shoulder length and blonde and she had sky blue eyes and fair skin. Then Keety noticed another girl following the other girl. The other girl was Keety's age about 5 feet had long black curly hair down to her stomach with green eyes. She had the same skin color as the other girl and also was slim. Keety would of guessed that they were sisters.  
  
"And, what are you going to do if I don't Parvati Delacour?" Alexia asked with a smirk cause Parvati (older girl) could not do nothing about it. She kept smirking at then laughed. She walked away a victor.  
  
"I am truly sorry for that girl's attitude," Parvati said,"oh I forgot my name is Parvati Delacour and this is my sister Cho Delacour. I know you brother Vicenn right?" Keety just nodded.  
  
"How do you know my brother?" Keety asked,"I am used to have that girl fighting with me. She has never liked me in the first place." Keety really never liked Alexia. Now she hates her more.  
  
"I am a second year Hufflepuff. Plus, I do read the Daily Prophet and I heard about your family and their secret and then your brother's marriage. I am dearly sorry for what has happen to you," Parvati explained. Keety was feeling like Harry Potter did when everyone knew everything and he felt like he didn't need all the fame. Keety hated being center of attention. She noticed that Cho the younger of the Delacour sisters. She brought her hand out and smiled. Keety took the offer and smiled back.  
  
"I am Cho as my sister said. I am going to school this year; I hope to know you more. We have to go but I hope to see you at the train. You are welcome to write to us anytime," Cho said with a smile. Keety gave another smile and wrote down her address and gave it to the Delacour sisters. They left and she went back looking for that book she wanted. She actually after 15 minutes brought 4 books. She went back out and Vicenn jumped up.  
  
"I saw Alexia did she hurt you or anything?" Vicenn asked. He was worried. She told him what happened and then showed him the books she got.  
  
"Alright say bye to Ella," Her brother said and they all hugged Ella and left to the Leaky Caludron. When they reached there she and her family used floo powder and left into the green fire.  
  
(Well, I hope everyone will like this! Please review and tell me what you think! I will think of the third chapter and finished it before the weekend of HOL start of school year.) 


End file.
